Peel 034 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-04/05-00 ; Comments *''"Occasionally, in the course of this programme, I sound as though I'm talking to you with my mouth full. This is because I'm talking to you with my mouth full."'' *Tape inlay reads 'Week 18, 19 / '86. Sessions *None Tracklisting 24 April 1986 (BFBS) (continued from Peel 033 (BFBS)) :(JP: 'And my present to you, Fiona, is not to sing Happy Birthday.') *Electric Prunes: 'Luvin' (LP-Long Day's Flight)' (Edsel) *Prince Of The Blood: 'Risin' (LP-Contact High)' (What's So Funny About...) *Trashmuseum: 'Mr. Clarinet (LP-I'd Rather Die Young (Than Grow Old Without You))' (Das Büro) *Nightingales: 'No Can Do (LP-In The Good Old Country Way)' (Vindaloo) :(JP: 'And what about, "Let's call him Jesus"?') 01 May 1986 (BFBS) 16:47 *''(JP - 'And we start the programme with the Ramones')'' *Ramones: 'Something To Believe In (7")' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'I believe in nothing really apart from Liverpool football club. It's a lot easier, I find.') *Soup Dragons: 'Whole Wide World (7")' (Subway Organization) *Three Johns: 'King Car (LP-The World By Storm)' (Abstract Sounds) :(JP: 'Running rather better than my car at the moment.') *Cure: 'Boys Don't Cry (New Voice - New Mix) (7")' (Fiction) 21 April 1986 *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'Smash The Market Place (12")' (WEA) also played 21 April 1986 :(JP: 'Love the idea of making records about smashing the market place and making them on WEA Records.') *Big Flame: 'Breath Of A Nation (7"-Why Popstars Can't Dance)' (Ron Johnson) *''(JP: 'And that's Big Flame ending this week's edition")'' 08 May 1986 (BFBS) 34:50 *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'Holiday Head (LP-Gunshy)' (WEA) *Radwaste: 'Kiss Of Death (12"-Cooking And Nothingness)' (Happy Squid) :(JP: 'Next week's programme will be one of the most exultant you've ever heard, obnoxious in fact.') *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'Talking Doll (LP-Gunshy)' (WEA) :(JP: 'Now this next one is a bit of a puzzle actually. It comes to me from 4AD Records, and it's by something like The Mystery Of The Bulgarian Voices is how it translates. It seems to be at best a cumbersome name for the band: there's an LP to follow and I hope there'll be something on the LP which explains what's going on in greater detail, but just assume that it is people from Bulgaria and that they are singing, as is about to be demonstrated.') *Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares: 'Prïtourïtze Planinata (Chant From The Thracian Plain With Orchestra) (7")' (4AD promo) The following back announcement is from Peel 035 (BFBS) :(JP: 'I think that's where we're gonna end it for this week. Of course, one has no idea what they're singing about, or indeed who they are. I mean, it could be something deeply philosophical, or it could be a song welcoming a deputation of Scottish agro-chemical experts to a conference. Anyway, Bulgarian voices.') File ;Name *Peel 034 ;Length *00:47:17 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online